Resurfaced
by Ainz
Summary: I went and dumped my bags and saw an envelope addressed to me on the counter. 'Josh' I saw him today. I hadn't seen him in years. my thoughts kept jumping back to him- his brown hair, bluey-green eyes. A Joshaya (JoshXMaya) story
1. Old Memories

I arrived home from school, unlocked the door and walked into my apartment. I went and dumped my bags and saw an envelope addressed to me on the counter. 'Josh'

I sat at my desk tapping my pencil against the wood. I saw him today. I hadn't seen him in years. But to be fair he was avoiding me, and i guess i was kind of avoiding him too. I tried so hard to concentrate on my math homework but my thoughts kept jumping back to him- his brown hair, bluey-green eyes. I decided the only way to get him off my mind was to write to him. So i pulled a spare piece of paper off my desk and began writing.

 **Uncle Boing,**

 **Have you guessed who it is yet? No? Not sure? Let me give you a few more hints. We've known each other since I was 5, almost 6 and you were 8. Your favourite thing to say to me was 'I'm too old for you.' ' 3 years' Do you know who it is now? It's me, Maya. Your niece Riley's best friend. The girl you dance with at your sister's wedding, the one whose heart you broke time and time again. The one who crashed your first college party. You remember me now Josh?**

 **We haven't seen each other since i was 14. I'm now almost 18 Josh.. That's almost 4 years. Why now? you may be asking yourself. Well Josh, i saw you today. I had my first college art class. I finished my high school art course and they are letting me start my college art degree now. Full scholarship and everything. But anyway. Seeing you got me all fired up.**

 **Your next question. How did this end up on my bench and not my mailbox, or slipped under the door. No i didn't break in. Riley gave me her key and i just, well, let myself in. Nice place by the way.**

 **Seeing you got me thinking about old times.**

 **Do you remember the the first time we met? I do. I was 7. It was when Riley's family went to philly so you and your family could meet Auggie. I walked through the door and your dad called you to come help carry the bags. You jumped down the stairs and we locked eyes, You have such beautiful eyes Josh. We spent 5 days together. I remember on the 3rd day, if i recall correctly. You, Riley and I had gone down to the park. I had fallen off the swing and was crying, You were straight there. You made sure i was okay then we went home. Do you remember?**

 **I then saw you right at the end of that year- me then being eight- for Morgan's wedding. I remember you and I dancing the night away. Looking into your eyes that night was when i knew i felt something, at that age i didn't know what, but i just knew i felt something.**

 **Once everything was over we got in the car together, On the way home i lent into you, drifting off, you then put your arm around me and stroked my hair as i fell asleep. Once we arrived home you took me to my room pulled back the covers and laid me in the bed then pulling the covers over me and kissing my forehead. "Night Josh" I said. "Night Maya, Love you." You said..**

 **With no prompt from me you told me you loved me. I don't know if that was just a force of habit but to an 8 year old me you told me you loved me and you meant it.**

 **I didn't see you for a while after that the next time i talked to you was about 5 months after Morgan's wedding. You remember when my dad left? I was 8 you were 11.** _**You were the only person i told about how i was really feeling. When you stayed on the phone with me late that night, well in reality 9pm but for a 8 year old that was late. That was when i knew you loved me.**_

 _ **Joshua, i'm pretty sure you loved. You see, I'm a keen observer of human nature. The way you looked at me and the way you looked at Samantha, you remember Samatha don't you? Riley's and my other best friend before she moved across the country. Anyway, the way you looked at me and the way you looked at Samantha was totally different. You would look at her when you were talking to her. But me. Me, you would stare at across the dinner table, i would catch you taking glimpses of me whilst we were colouring. When i would fall you would be the first one there.**_

 _ **You know the biggest fault in your plan? You never once denied liking me, you always just said you were too old for me, three years. "Three years Maya."**_

 _ **You may of had everyone else fooled, but Josh, you didn't have me fooled for a second.**_

 _ **All that changed when you turned 13, i think it was then that you realised you weren't just being nice, you liked me. And you couldn't handle it. So you became a douche and left me in the dust.**_

 _ **I remember the day you became that douche. You came down for Christmas. I was 10 and you were 13. I had seen you on the 4th of July that year. Every time until that Christmas that we saw each other we were practically joined at the hip. But the dynamics had shifted that Christmas. Everytime i generated up a conversation you shut it down. I just figured you were having a off day.**_

 _ **But it continued, every time i saw you until i turned 12 that as when i knew what that thing i felt all those times before was. I knew that that thing was love. So at 12 i started to actively pursue you and you would turn me away each time. I knew you loved me, except you kept pushing me away.**_

 _ **It was new Christmas. I was 14 you were 17. That Christmas eve was the last time i saw you, Your parents were with each other, Corey and Topanga were with each other. Riley and Lucas were with each other. Auggie and Ava were with each other. That just left you and me so i tried to talk to you but you shut me down and you went to try and squeeze into someone else's conversation.**_

 _ **Well Josh, that really hurt my feelings. So i went out and sat out the fire escape. You guys all sat there and ate dinner. I didn't come i just dismissed it as not feeling well and not wanting to eat. You guys all kept talking and stuff and i just sat there. You came out onto the fire escape.**_

" _ **I'm too old for you Maya."you said.**_

" _ **So, you love me though" I replied.**_

" _ **I'm three years older." You said calmly.**_

" _ **Are they the only words that can come out of your mouth these days! Don't you have anything else to say! You know you have never denied liking me Josh!" I yelled**_

 _ **I looked at you expecting you to say something. But you didn't.**_

" _**You say I'm too young for you? Well you're the one acting like a child! Call me when you grow up! Tell the rest of them i went home and i hope they enjoy the holidays and have a safe trip home." I said very aggravated.**_

 _ **I then stormed down the fire escape. That was the last thing i ever said to you.**_

 _ **I think i still like you Josh, I haven't seen you in 4 years so i can't be certain. I'm just reminding you. "Call me when you grow up Josh" I said. How about instead of calling me you meet me.**_

 _ **Topanga's 7pm Thursday night. I'll be there. Will you?**_

 _ **From Maya xxx**_

 **WILL JOSH SHOW UP? WILL MAYA STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR JOSH? DOES JOSH HAVE FEELINGS FOR MAYA? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE.** Hope you liked. Please Review or PM me :) 3 Ainz xxx


	2. Rain rain go away

I just sat there. Frozen. Maya. Maya Hart. The girl of my dreams as a child. I got up and went into the lounge room and looked on my corkboard. I scanned it looking for the two photos i was looking for. He pulled the photos off the board. It was a picture of a young Maya smiling and laughing while getting a piggy back along the beach from a youthful Josh. And one of a 14 year old Riley and Maya with Riley blowing out the candles on her cake. I sigh.

I sat there thinking for a while.

"I'm gonna go." I said to myself.

Standing in front of the mirror, I adjusted my locket, which I haven't taken off since my 14th birthday. I really hoped he would show. I never made a habit of hoping but if it was really important to me i would. So i did. I looked at my reflection for a few more seconds before sighing deeply, turning on my heels and heading out the door.

I pulled out my phone. _6:45_ it read. I went and took a seat. _7:15_ and still no Josh.

"Well i may as well get something." I concluded. So I went and got a chocolate shake and sat back down.

"Great. I'm gonna be late." Josh said. I was sitting in the back of the taxi watching the rain pelt against my window. Listening to all the cars honking horns. I looked at my watch again it was already 20 past and we weren't going anywhere soon.

"Thanks, here have the money." I said before jumping out of the taxi and running down the street.

I looked at my phone again _7:30_.

"He isn't coming Maya. He had better things to do. Get over it." I told myself. I got up and left. It wasn't raining when i came down so i didn't have an umbrella. So i started walking down the street, watching my feet. As i was walking someone bumped into me.

"Sorry." The person said and continued running. I stopped in my tracks- i knew that voice anywhere.

"Josh!" I yelled.

He turned around and came running towards me.

"I was coming, traffic." He said puffing.

"I thought you weren't coming i sat there for 45 minutes and you never showed up so i figured you weren't coming. But you did." I said smiling.

"We need to get out of this rain." Josh said chuckling. So we ran down the street to Topanga's we walked in and took a seat.


End file.
